Mine
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: Summary: KB. "He had his hands all over your ass," he growled into her ear. "This ass," he grabbed her hips, and squeezed a little, ignoring her startled gasp, "is mine."


**Mine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **Summary: KB. "He had his hands all over your ass," he growled into her ear. "This ass," he grabbed her hips, and squeezed a little, ignoring her started gasp, "is mine."**

 **Warnings: OOC.**

Botan let a small hiccup involuntarily escaped her lips, her cheeks tinting pink and her eyes slightly half lidded. She pondered for a moment if she had too much to drink, but when Keiko (also a little tipsy) handed her another shot of vodka, she chugged it down without any hesitation.

Yusuke snaked his arm around Keiko, and gave her a light kiss on the forehead, earning a small giggle from the brunette in return. Botan thought it was sweet, how loving he was to her. So different than...

Her eyes caught sight of red hair and emerald eyes, walking over towards Kuwabara, and that all too familiar voice reaching her ears despite the loud music in the background. _Ah, speaking of the devil._ Just the person she was thinking of.

So different than Kurama.

So, so different.

Her thoughts wandered to their argument over a couple of weeks ago. It had something to do with his lack of affection towards her in their relationship, and although Botan wished he could've been at least a little understanding towards her feelings, it still didn't change the break up that was the result of it. They hadn't talked ever since then, though now that she thinks about it, it wasn't like they could either.

She wondered for a moment why she agreed to come when Keiko had forced her, despite knowing Kurama would be there, and they weren't together anymore. Still, she did, anyway and now that she was here, Botan didn't think it would change anything even if she were to regret her decision right now.

"Shit, Botan," Yusuke mumbled, "I didn't know you could fucking drink so much."

"Yeah, girl!" Shizuru laughed wholeheartedly, nudging her with her elbow. "Slow down a bit, will ya?"

Botan didn't respond to their comments; instead she grabbed a bottle of alcohol, opened it and swallowed it down just like that, ignoring the "ooooh"s and "aaahh"s she received from her friends.

"I think that's enough for one night, Botan," Yukina said, her brows furrowing in worry. She moved to snatch the bottle from the ferry girl, though her efforts were in vain as Botan successfully kept it out of her grasp.

Botan wasn't quite sure why she was acting like this. Maybe it was because she was too drunk, or maybe she just wanted to get rid of the pain in her chest from seeing Kurama again.

… She didn't bother to look up to see what Kurama's reaction was to her drinking too much.

Back when they were a couple, he was one of the few who would try to stop her. And he was the only one who succeeded at it.

She paused.

Maybe even alcohol wouldn't help her to forget him.

Then, she glanced at the dance floor, and an idea flashed in her head. "I think I should go dance," she announced all of a sudden, to no one in particular.

"Yeah, you should," an unknown voice suddenly stated from behind her. Botan and the others looked to see who it was. Brown hair, blue eyes, and a smug grin. Aside from the annoying quirk of his lips, Botan thought he looked charming.

"And who are you?" she asked playfully, a laugh escaping her.

"Let's just say I'm the one you're going to dance with," he responded back, his tone flirty, as he extended a hand towards her. "May I?"

"Why yes, you may," and she accepted his invitation, a smile crossing her lips as a thought of how similar they were with a bunch of school kids at prom occurred in her drunken mind.

When her hand rested in his, and they walked to the dance floor, ignoring her friends' comments about her getting laid that night, neither of them noticed Kurama who was glaring at them.

"Hey, Kurama. Maybe you should snatch Botan away from that guy. I mean, from the looks of it, he's interested in her and she's too drunk to stop herself from doing anything stupid so…" Yusuke trailed off when he noticed the redhead wasn't there, and was walking away to get another drink. "Well, that's weird."

"Oh-ho~!" Shizuru placed a hand over her lips to hide a grin that had appeared on her face. "Someone's jealous~!"

Botan pulled the stranger through the crowd, trying not to pay any attention to the uncomfortable way he was curling his fingers around hers as he let her lead the way. She abruptly stopped when they reached a good spot where it wasn't too crowded, and turned around to face him. She started dancing, staring sensually into his eyes as she swayed her hips back and forth. If she had been sober, she wouldn't do this kind of thing, but now that she was drunk, she couldn't think clearly.

He licked his lips as his eyes raked down her body, winking at her before placing his hands on her hips and moving to the rhythm. Out of the corner of her eye, Botan saw Kurama who was taking a drink out of his glass, staring at them. She ignored it, and averted her attention to the guy dancing with her. Although she didn't want to, her mind couldn't help but think of how angry he looked when he watched them. A mischievous grin played on her lips as she thought of an idea.

Placing her arms around the guy's neck, she started to grin on him. He took this time to pill her closer, his body rolling smoothly on hers. There was no denying that this was hot, but Botan's head was elsewhere – and that was to see what Kurama's reaction was.

Without turning her head, Botan glanced over at the redhead again out of the corner of her eye and… why was he walking towards them? She started to panic; this wasn't what she expected him to do, and thought of a plan to get out of this situation… but she didn't manage to, when Kurama suddenly grabbed her by the arm, pulling her away from the guy.

"Let's go, we're leaving," Kurama almost growled out his sentence, and for a moment Botan thought how incredulous it was that the redhead still thinks that there's a 'we' between them anymore. And she didn't bother to stop herself from voicing out her thoughts.

"There's no 'we'. Didn't I tell you that we're over?" she answered back out of frustration.

Kurama didn't acknowledge her with a response; instead, he started to drag her out of the crowd, intent on leaving the place. He ignored the stranger who had been dancing with Botan – _his_ Botan – who was complaining about him stealing her away.

At first, Botan tried to free herself from him, but it was to no avail. She gave up, slouching her shoulders, and letting out a sigh of defeat. She knew that she was forced to go with him now, much to her frustration, and decided to just accept the fact. "Where are we going?" she asked, swallowing liquid as Kurama suddenly stopped in front of his car. _Their car._ The one she helped choose for him, but Botan thought it was only fair that he kept it, since he bought it.

He opened the door, and without answering her question, pushed her inside. She made a move to yell at him for his actions, but he slammed the door in her face before she could utter out even a word. He walked around and opened the door, sitting at the driver's seat. Without so much as saying anything to her, Kurama started to drive.

Botan stayed silent as well, watching him for what felt like the longest time ever. His jaw was clenched, and his eyes were dark with what she could only assume as fury and jealousy. Although she was practically peeved at him for dragging her out of there without even telling their friends, she was sort of glad to know he still cared. But… she would admit she was scared of what would happen next.

And suddenly she didn't feel so tipsy anymore.

The ride to his home (at least she assumed they were going to his place) was silent. And when they reached their destination, Kurama got out of the car. Botan, knowing there was no way she could escape now, opened the door with trembling hands, and tried to ignore the way her legs were shaking as she exited the car, and closed the door. For some reason, she felt guilty for flirting so shamelessly with the guy at the dance floor, and still a little angry at Kurama, but she didn't know which emotion she felt stronger.

She didn't even try to resist when Kurama grabbed her hand in his and started pulling her into the house. Opening the door, and entering, he finally let go of her hand, as he closed the wooden door. A few pants escaped him, as he tried to calm himself down.

"I—"

Botan was cut off. "What did you think you were doing?" Kurama hissed, his voice venomous as he turned to look at her, his eyes glaring down at her with so much animosity she almost winced.

She was shocked by the tone he used on her, but then her own rage shined through. "I could ask you the same thing," she spat, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring back at him. "What did _you_ think you were doing when you practically dragged me out of the dance floor?"

"I didn't think it was wise to let you torture my feelings any longer," he scoffed, rolling his eyes, before sauntering towards his bedroom. Botan's jaws felled; she couldn't believe it! After forcing her into his house, he had the nerve to just leave her standing at the door like that? She followed him to his room, and managed to enter before he could slam the door at her face again.

"What the hell do you mean, _torture your feelings_?" she asked incredulously.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"No, I don't!"

"Well, if you don't know then," he barked, "I'm sure you could just ask that guy you were flirting around with like a slut, and maybe you'd know the answer to that!" He took a step back, flopping onto his bed. One of his hands traveled to his hair, roughly pulling at it. "I can't even look at you," he spoke with gritted teeth.

"Oh wow," Botan let out a mocking laugh, "Maybe you didn't get it, Kurama, but I thought I left you weeks ago? So that doesn't give you any right to be angry at me! You're not my boyfriend anymore!"

"Well, I can't help it if one of us still has feelings for the other, now can I?" he shouted, his voice rising up a notch as his emerald eyes glowered at her. "I'm sorry for still loving you when it's obvious you don't feel the same way anymore!"

"What the hell do you mean by that? How would _you_ know?" Botan roared back, waving her arms around in frustration. Pain was evident in her voice, and her eyes started to sting with tears, but she held them back.

"I can tell! You and him were practically fucking each other on the dance floor!" He got up from the bed, taking a few steps forward until they were only inches apart. "I can't believe I dated a whore!"

Botan gasped at his choice of words, but then her shock died down, anger taking over as she clenched her fists at her sides and yelled back. "Oh wow, looks like you can dish it but you can't take it? How many women have you slept with, Kurama? Huh? How many? You don't have the right to call me a whore, you don't know me! And maybe you don't know yourself either, huh? One minute, you're so calm and the next minute, you're shouting at me at the top of your lungs! What does that tell you, huh, Kurama?"

"The women I've slept with were all from my past, right before I met you. And for your information, I _do_ know myself. I know me enough to know that I wouldn't flirt with someone else." He narrowed his eyes at her, placing both hands at either side of her head. "I'm not you."

A pang of hurt stabbed Botan's chest like a knife, but she tried to ignore it. "The only reason I was even _with_ that guy was just because I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing… why are you so angry at me anyway?"

He closed his eyes, a frustrated sigh escaping him, before he bent down to her ear. "He had his hands all over your ass," he growled into her ear. "This ass," he grabbed her hips, and squeezed a little, ignoring her startled gasp, "is _mine_ ," he spoke in a chilling low voice, sending shivers down Botan's spine.

He pulled away to look at her with eyes full with rage, jealousy… and lust all at the same time. "Got it?" He raised his eyebrows at her, gritting his teeth as his grip tightened around her ass cheek.

Botan knew he wasn't going to let her slide without speaking. "Y-yes," she managed to mutter out in an inaudible mumble, not daring to break his stare as she gulped. Kurama's eyes cut into hers like daggers, seeming to bore into her skull and staring right into her soul. All of a sudden, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head against the door before slamming his body onto hers and kissing her forcefully. She immediately gave in, kissing back with equal fervor, all anger disappearing into thin air at the feel of his lips. _God, she missed this. Oh, how she missed this._

Despite their argument that had occurred just now, Botan couldn't deny how erotic his domination was, heat growing in her loins and her body already getting wet for him. Kurama never failed to turn her on, no matter the circumstances.

With his free hand that wasn't pinning her wrists, he explored her body, rubbing up and down her sides before gripping her ass. He then placed both of his hands on the back of her thighs, letting go of her wrists, and lifting her off the ground and slamming her body back against the wall. Their lips never stopped ravaging one another's as Botan's hands reached up to roughly tangle her fingers into his red locks, his stone hard member thrusting repeatedly into her soaking panties.

Botan broke off the kiss. "Kurama," she moaned once the pleasure became too much.

He growled at the sound, obviously pleased, before lifting her weight off the wall and spinning them around. He took a few steps before flinging her on his bed. Botan bounced as her back hit the mattress, and before she could catch her breath, Kurama was already on top of her, devouring her lips in a hungry kiss and groping the skin underneath her shirt. She wrapped her legs around his waist and slung her arms around his neck, clinging to his body as she pulled him into her as close as possible. The feeling of his bulge against her thigh made her core intensify with heat, and she needed him. She needed him, _now_.

Botan arched her back and Kurama took the opportunity to rip off her clothes, until she was naked, and attacked her breasts. He pulled apart, bending down to her chest. His teeth grazed her nipple harshly, biting down before roughly circling it with his tongue. She let out a throaty moan, and started to wiggle her hips, begging him to touch her down there. _Please… please…_

Kurama placed a hand to her butt to keep her still, a low and husky chuckle erupting from his chest. "Impatient, aren't we?" he purred out his words, pulling apart from her nipple.

"Oh god, Kurama. Please, just… touch me…" she practically begged.

"Hmm," he hummed thoughtfully, tilting his head to the side and giving her an innocent stare. "Why don't you show me how much you want me and then I'll decide whether I should give you what you want?"

Before Kurama could even react, Botan's hands were already on his pants. She quickly undid the buttons and pulled them, along with his boxers off of him. Then she tore off his shirt in swift motion, her breath getting heavier at the sight of him naked. Although she's seen it so many times already, he was still as beautiful as the first time. "Is that enough proof for you?" she panted out, eyes half lidded as she gave him a seductive stare.

A growl sounded from the back of his throat, his member growing harder at her aggressiveness. His thick fingers immediately started to massage her clit, the direct contact an instant relief. Botan sighed out in pleasure and hung her head back, as his lips and tongue scraped down her exposed neck. She suddenly felt him enter two fingers inside her, and the unexpected sensation caused her to cry out in desire. She felt him hooking and curling them repeatedly, the pleasure making her go crazy and moan out in pure bliss.

She opened her eyes to meet his, and he was already staring back at her darkly. His expression was so full of lust as he watched her reaction, and suddenly his fingers weren't enough. He pulled them out, but before he could slid his length inside her, Botan swung herself over so that she was straddling on top of him, positioning his cock outside her entrance, desperate for the feel of him inside her. But all of a sudden, he pushed her off and flipped her over onto her back, standing up and dragging her legs down until they were around him and she was at the edge of the bed.

"You need to be punished," he grumbled huskily, "You think you can go around flirting with some other guy and letting him look at you like that? Letting him _feel_ you like that?" He gritted his teeth, slapping her butt cheek, and earning a mewl from the ferry girl underneath him in return. "Only _I_ can touch you. Only _I_ can love you. Only _I_ can fuck you!" With that he slammed his cocked into her, ripping her open.

Botan screamed loudly, her eyes tearing up. "Kurama, what if your neighbors hear us…" she whimpered, trying to muffle her screams.

"Ah, no, no," Kurama barked angrily, pulling her hand away from her mouth. "I want to hear you, I want to listen to you scream my name and tell me you're mine, _all mine_ , so that you know _I'm_ the only one who can make you feel this good," he growled before ramming deep inside her again, causing her to scream out again. "God," he groaned, rubbing her torso as his head hung back. "You feel so amazing, so wet… so tight…"

"Fuck me," she whined, growing more and more restless by the second.

"What was that?" Kurama narrowed his eyes, grinning mischievously as he leaned in slightly, cupping his hand around her cheek as his eyes glinted devilishly. "I don't think I heard you."

"I said fuck me, Kurama!" she cried, and with that he immediately started thrusting into her. Right off the bat he was fast, his pace hot and heavy. She felt his fingernails dig into her skin as his hands gripped her hips tightly, driving her up and down on his cock as his tip repeatedly hit her sweet spot. She moaned with each motion, tilting her head back, her mind clouding in ecstasy. She was already close to her climax, and they had only just started.

"Can anyone make you feel like this?" he growled, suddenly ramming into her even deeper than she thought was possible. She screamed in pleasure, gripping his hands that were wound tightly around her hips.

"Oh God, no, no… Only you can, only you. Oh yes, that feels so good, don't stop, don't stop," she cried out, her words driving him forward.

"You're so sexy, Botan," he groaned, his pace quickening, his thrusts getting hurried and sloppy.

"Kurama," Botan groaned out his name, and watched him pound into her. His chest was rising and falling, and his expression was twisted as he knit his eyebrows in desire, his lips formed into a sensual moan.

"God, I love you," Kurama breathed, finally leaning over her as their climaxes grew nearer. She could feel the knot forming in her core, and she could tell by his rough and staggered breathing that he was about to come as well. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he kissed her with each "I love you"s, moaning when her walls tightened around is cock.

"Ah, I love you too, Kurama, oh, I love you. I miss you, I miss you," she cried out, hugging him closely as she felt a europhic shudder run throughout her body, screaming out his name just before his liquid shot into her. The thrusts became stagnant as they rode out their highs together, until finally there wasn't any movement at all. Kurama's body collapsed onto Botan's, still inside her as they caught our breaths. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, placing like kisses on her skin and making butterflies appear in her stomach.

They both groaned when he pulled out of her. He rolled to the side, and she turned to face him as she curled her body into his. He wrapped an arm protectively around her waist and rested his chin on her forehead.

"I'm sorry for making you jealous," she said, kissing his chest. She felt him tighten his hold around her, adjusting their position so he could look at her.

"I'm sorry, too. For yelling at you, and being such a jerk," he told her, running his fingers lovingly across her cheek. How long had it been since he could hold her like this? He couldn't believe himself for taking her for granted. She was beautiful, she was a goddess, she was everything to him; everything he wanted, his world.

"Then I have two things to apologize for," she retorted with a smile, eyes closing, and sighing contentedly when she felt his fingers on her cheek, softly caressing her. "You've changed," she suddenly said.

His lips quirked up into a smile, reaching to kiss her closed eyes. This earned a smile from Botan in return. "Well, I figured if I wanted you back, I might as well reform."

Amethyst eyes opened at his words, her gaze questioning as she stared back at the loving gaze the fox was giving her.

"I meant what I said. I love you, only you," he spoke, his voice stern, the smile falling from his lips as his expression turned serious. And she knew there was only one question he wanted to ask her: _Would you accept me back?_

She smiled, happiness radiating off of her. And before he could ask, she said,

"I would."


End file.
